This is a renewal application of the Geriatric Leadership Academic Award (GLAA) to Andrew P. Goldberg, MD of the University of Maryland School of Medicine (UMSM). There are substantial accomplishments and continued progress in the development of research and training in gerontology at the UM graduate campus. Strengths of the program are the number of investigators committed to research and training in aging, the interdisciplinary nature of the programs in gerontology, the institution's strong commitment of resources to gerontology, and the proximity of 6 Professional Schools (Medicine, Nursing, Social Work, Pharmacy, Law, Dentistry) to enhance interprofessional collaboration and the expansion of interdisciplinary training and research in gerontology. Major accomplishments include: 1) substantial growth of collaborative research in aging manifest by award of a Clause Pepper Older Americans Independence Center, recruitment of new faculty and students in aging, receipt of multiple grants, and development of new research and training programs in gerontology; 2) establishment of core facilities in exercise physiology and cardiovascular evaluation, nutrition, geriatric assessment and information/biostatistics; 3) financial support to junior faculty, MD fellows, students, doctoral candidates, and pilot projects to 30 junior faculty from Pepper Center, GLAA, and GGEAR funds; and 4) enrichment of graduate and medical school curricula for training in aging. This renewal will focus on establishing a Center of Gerontology which emphasizes research and training in gerontology, provides outstanding educational opportunities, and delivers exemplary health care in the elderly. In concert with Center goals, the GLAA focuses efforts on the growth of complementary areas of research and training in gerontology to augment: 1) Interdisciplinary training programs to increase the critical mass of students and investigators in aging: 2) Core resources and training linkages among faculty and students; 3) Resources, opportunities and support by increasing core facilities, pilot funds, and salaries for junior faculty; and 4) Pre- and postdoctoral training curricula and linkages of students with mentors. These objectives have the approval of the Advisory Committee to the GLAA, and will be accomplished in the next three years under Dr. Goldberg's leadership in collaboration with co-investigators from the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Pharmacy and Social Work.